koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lianshi
Lianshi (練師, onyomi: Renshi) is a documented given name for Lady Bu, one of Sun Quan's historical wives. Dearly loved by her lord, she was considered a candidate for Wu's first empress. She died before the right was granted to her, causing Sun Quan to bestow it to her posthumously in his grief. She reached thirtieth place with fans in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and fortieth place in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. In Famitsu's character survey, she placed in two categories: ninth place for most wanted sibling and sixth place for girlfriend. In her debut her name followed the previous English localization methods of separating Chinese characters for characters' given names, thus making her name "Lian Shi". As of 2012, her historically recorded given name is now properly localized in the games. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Lian Shi is Bu Zhi's relative, a member of a once wealthy and prominent family that fell from grace. She serves as one of Sun Shangxiang's armed maids. She first appears to assist the suppression for Ou Xing's rebellion. Supporting the siege at Xuchang, she witnesses Sun Ce's death. When Sun Quan becomes the new leader of the Sun family, she lectures him to stop living his brother's shadow and to realize that everyone is fighting for him. When Sun Shang Xiang leaves her home for Liu Bei, she stays in Wu to continue supporting Sun Quan at the behest of her lady. Living past Sun Quan's death, Lian Shi continues to fight for her country during Jin's Story Mode. She supports the Wu forces at Dongxing and Hefei Castle. Her first Legendary Battle has her participate in a sparring match between Sun Shang Xiang and other Wu generals. During her second Legendary Battle, she escorts and protects Sun Quan and her lady against Cao Cao's massive army at Chibi. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario focusing on Lian Shi's participation at Shiting. She supports the ally plot to feign defection to Cao Xiu's army by first defeating enemy troops surrounding the castle and helping Lu Xun with his ambush attack. Cao Ren is struck down to pave Zhou Jing's path towards Wei. She is given the task to simultaneously defend ally troops and Sun Quan as Zhang Liao and Sima Yi march into the field. Once Cao Xiu falls, the Wei army has suffered many losses to Wu. After the conflict, a worried Sun Quan rides to Lian Shi's side to inquire for her safety. Though he is soon embarrassed by his fretful behavior, she assures him that she is fine. In an effort to recompose Sun Quan's focus, Lian Shi affirms that the bonds shared between him and his vassals is what truly led to their victory. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Lianshi is first seen accompanying the Sun Family during their excursion at Liang Province suppressing the rebellious Qiang tribe together with Dong Zhuo. She is active in the historical route starting at Fan Castle, Shiting and at the final battle against Cao Pi at New Hefei Castle. The hypothetical route has her confront Guan Yu and Zhang Fei at Jiangxia. She defends Sun Shangxiang when they accuse her of betraying Liu Bei. When they are attacked by Wang Yi, who was behind the false letter sent to the brothers, they make amends and work together to repel the Wei forces. She survives to celebrate their final victory over Cao Cao. During Jin's hypothetical route, she will be one of the defenders of Jianye before going to assist Jiang Wei at Chibi. During the battle, she and Ding Feng attempt to set fire to Wei's fleet, but both are slain for their efforts. In the expansion, she accompanies Sun Quan at the revised Yiling, and provides reinforcements for Lu Xun and Zhu Ran at Jiangling. In Lu Bu's story, she appears as one of Sun Shangxiang's bodyguards, and accompanies her at Shouchun in the historical route, and Wujun in the hypothetical route. Warriors Orochi Lianshi is among the many possessed by Kiyomori's spell in Warriors Orochi 3. She was placed under the sorcery's influence when she sacrificed herself for Sun Shangxiang's safe escape from Wu; she first attacks the coalition at Nagashino. Her mind is freed when Sun Shangxiang and company locate her in the past at Tao River and beat her back to her senses. While grateful for the rescue, Lianshi wants to return to the Orochi loyalists as a spy for the coalition; she believes her actions serve as penance to her lady. Once the main party returns to the changed future, Lianshi betrays Masamune at Nagashino. After the battle, she is glad to join with the information she has gathered for their cause. She speaks with Taishi Ci and Nagamasa on how they can save Lu Meng. Later she teams up with Aya to investigate the odd fiasco they spot near Luo Castle. Their efforts ultimately leads to Okuni joining the coalition. One of the new scenarios in the expansion has her and Ding Feng investigate Jiangdong, leading to their recruitment of Rachel. She also cooperates with Joan of Arc and Rachel to rescue a village settlement at Nanjun and fights under a doppelganger of Sun Shangxiang alongside Zhou Tai in Ultimate. Character Information Development Lian Shi was developed specifically to be added as the love interest for Sun Quan. To contrast her with the other Wu ladies, she was designed to be the "adult" character. Her facial features and voluptuous body were designed with hopes to personify her as the most matured female in the cast. To make up for her lack of military training, they decided to associate her with the crossbow. Personality Kind and sincere, Lianshi is gentle support for Sun Shangxiang and Sun Quan. If either one of them doubts themselves, Lianshi is the one who advocates to restore their focus with a friendly and mature tone. While she is often content to watch her masters mature from a respectful distance, she may occasionally break the tension between them by mildly teasing them. Even if she may share a close bond between her masters, Lianshi is quite aware of her status as a servant. Should she feel it necessary, she will boldly sacrifice herself to protect them without hesitation. Although she feels she is just staying true to her duty, she is always surprised when her lady or master ride to her rescue. Lianshi is the one person outside of family who can make Sun Quan lose his otherwise serious composure. While she may be charmed by his flustered mannerisms to her, Lianshi keeps redirecting his focus to the importance of their kingdom and the morale of his followers. Soldiers do report that she often reprimands her lord whenever he gets drunk. She also shares many interactions with Sun Shangxiang, with the Wu princess treating her much like a friend. Within the Warriors Orochi series, she shares an affinity with Aya and Okuni. Lianshi comments that Aya's method of encouraging her loved ones are too harsh for her liking. Voice Actors *Cristina Vee - Dynasty Warriors 7~8 (English-uncredited) *Akemi Kanda - Dynasty Warriors 7~8, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Lianshi/Quotes *"The meal you made the other day was excellent. I'd love to sample your cooking again." :"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It is something of a hobby of mine. Focusing my whole being on cutting the ingredients... It does wonders to relieve my stress." :"I didn't know you were so stressed. I'm sorry if I did anything to add to it." ::~~Sun Quan and Lian Shi; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Our lord grows stronger by the day. I can't help but think it's because of your influence." :"No, I haven't done a thing. Lord Sun Quan is a natural-born leader. Just look at how well he leads everyone. He's the secret behind Wu's strength." ::~~''Lu Xun and Lian Shi; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends'' *"You are a strange one. The look on your face seems to show that you think you can protect everybody." :"That is correct. I refuse to lose a single person under my care. As long as I am alive, I shall ensure that it is so." ::~~Wang Yi and Lianshi; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"I have a feeling you are too strict, Lady Aya. You punish even those you like without hesitation, and for the slightest misstep. Can't you lead people by watching over them, and by nurturing them with kind words?" :"You're a kind soul, aren't you. I must warn you, though, that a gentle blade can still cut deeply." ::~~Lianshi and Aya; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Lian Shi is affiliated with the crossbow in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Fires a burst shot into the air. :Musou - Depth Charge (波濤射): : Jumps then shoots downward in the front, hitting enemies in a large area. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Tsunami Rain/Blessed Rain (天恵射): R1 + : Shoots into the air to create a healing rain and area of effect attack. This also heals allied units if they are nearby. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Salvo: Tap both sides of screen: Fires multiple water-propelled arrows at different directions. The attack ends with an upward shot that summons a brief drizzle. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Lianshi's attack speed is greatly enhanced. After firing the third shot of her attack string, she will start sending out two volleys of bolts instead of one for the remaining hit sequences. : , : Fires a large array of arrows down on the enemy. :R1: Shoots into the air to create a healing rain that also serves as an area-of-effect attack. Similar to her original alternate Musou Attack. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Shoots several arrows downward while hovering before drop-landing her leg in a heel-drop fashion, which causes a clearing quake upon impact. Dynasty Warriors 8 Lianshi keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , : Somersaults forward while firing multiple bolts at three different locations. :Aerial Musou - Storm Wave (波球嵐弾): , : Brings out a second crossbow before shooting arrows in a spiraling descent on the ground. :Awakening Musou: Fires arrows repeatedly in a fan formation. The attack ends with her turning around and firing a very powerful shot. By accumulating enough hits, she resorts to swinging crossbow while shooting to cover more range before sending out three piercing volleys in a row. Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires Lianshi is affiliated with the mandarin duck hooks in this appearance. :EX Attack 1: : Launches a flurry of circular slashes followed by a forceful thrust. :EX Attack 2: , , , : Performs a quick melee attack while circling around the area, knocking affected foes off their feet. :Musou - Spinning Cracker (裂包撃): : Lianshi spins towards the opponent and uses the momentum to hurl them away with a violent thrust strong enough to shake the ground. :Alternate Musou - Double Trouble (螺旋幻撃): R1 + : Darts at surrounding foes in a zigzag motion, ramming and slicing them along the way while leaving behind shadow afterimages as trail marks of the attack. :Aerial Musou - Whirling Gale (斜旋風撃): , : Does a lopsided spin on the enemies below, then knocks them back via sudden strike. :Awakening Musou: Lianshi performs a string of alternating upward swings, then knocks her targets away with a powerful straight kick. The extended version alters the sequence into repeated diagonal slashes done while prancing back and forth, then follows it up with a fierce thrust and several overhead blows. Weapons :See also: Lianshi/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires Lianshi's preferred weapons are the Mandarin Duck Hooks. Historical Information Lady Bu was born in Xuzhou, Huaiyin. According to the Jiankang Shilu, she was also known under the name Lianshi. She came from the same family roots as Bu Zhi but was not directly related to him. When she and her mother were fleeing the wars with Liu Xun to Jiangdong, Sun Quan happened to find her at Han Pass. For one reason or another, Sun Quan made her one of his wives on the spot. It is not made entirely clear why he did so and is considered to be a whimsical decision. Out of the wives Sun Quan had, Lady Bu was the one who received Sun Quan's utter attention and was granted several luxuries. Since nothing particularly negative is written about her, most people assume that he prided himself on choosing her and that she loved him in kind. A further romanticized interpretation is that he fell in love with her at first sight. There are few hints that note when exactly they met, but it is thought that he accepted her after Lady Xu (argued to be approximately be the years 200 through 209). She gave birth to Sun Quan's daughters, Sun Luban and Sun Luyu. When Sun Quan ascended to the throne, he thought of making Lady Bu his empress. However, since Lady Xu was the one who gave birth to his heir, he couldn't readily make the choice. Sun Deng and other vassals pushed for him to accept Lady Xu, but he never truly accepted her. It's said but not necessarily recorded that people were also arguing to make Lady Bu empress as well. To null the dispute, Sun Quan refused to give either maiden the title. When Lady Bu died, however, he granted her the posthumous title of Zhuifeng Jing'ai and buried her in a mausoleum at Purple Mountain. Sun Quan dedicated his longing thoughts to her in ink after her death. A rough translation of his written thoughts are listed below. According to the Jing'ai Wentei, Wu's vassals continued to accept her as their empress –in spite of her death– to respect Sun Quan's decision. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters